The present invention relates to a foldable umbrella, especially to an anti-turning umbrella frame of the foldable umbrella.
An umbrella designed to protect users against rain or sunlight has become one of our daily essentials. Especially foldable umbrellas with features of easy carrying and integral in storage such as automatic open/close umbrellas, automatic open umbrellas, automatic close umbrellas, manual umbrellas, etc. have become quite popular these days. A foldable umbrella generally includes a handle, a cap, a shaft, a notch, a runner, inner main ribs, middle main ribs, stretchers, inner connecting ribs, outer ribs, tips and cloth. Refer to FIG. 15, the main components of the umbrella include inner main ribs 1, inner connecting ribs 2, middle main ribs 3, and stretchers 4. An inner end of the inner main rib 1 is connected to a notch disposed on a shaft while an outer end of the inner main rib 1 is riveted to an inner end of the middle main rib 3. An inner end of the stretcher 4 is connected to a runner arranged at the shaft while an outer end of the stretcher 4 is riveted to a middle part of the inner main rib 1. The inner connecting rib 2 is set between a part of the stretcher 4 close to the outer end of the stretcher 4 and an inner end of the middle main rib 3. An inner end of the inner connecting rib 2 is riveted to the part of the stretcher 4 close to the outer end of the stretcher 4 while the outer end of the inner connecting rib 2 is riveted to the inner end of the middle main rib 3.
As the arrow C in FIG. 15 indicates, ribs of the umbrella are easy to be pulled upwards and turned inside out in sudden wind gusts. Refer to the arrow B in FIG. 15A, the middle main rib 3 is turned upward with respect to the inner main rib 1 and unable to support the cloth for protecting users from heavy rain. At the same time, the umbrella frame is deformed and damaged easily. Thus the service life of the foldable umbrella is affected.